


Thomas Edison Can Kiss My Ass

by gaymemeaesthetic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Dad!Spencer, Didi Reid, F/M, Ollie Reid, Original Character(s), Power Outages, its very small tho, spencer reid deserved kids, there's a small mention of diana reid dying, there's also implied smut, theres swearing (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: The power goes out in your house, and Spencer knows how to kill the time with your kids.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Thomas Edison Can Kiss My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is the first fic im posting here but i have previously posted it to my tumblr of the same name. it was inspired by multiple asks sent to subspencer on tumblr. go check them out!! i love them!!

You woke up to an empty bed. It was normal after Didi was born but she was now 2 years old and could go through a whole night on her own. It was just something you would have to get used to with another baby in the house. 

You walked into Ollie’s nursery and saw Spencer sitting in the rocking chair, cradling the baby on his chest. You wanted to stare at the sight for hours.

“Hey. I heard him crying about an hour ago, so I came in and he kind of just fell asleep in my arms. I was able to make breakfast though. Eggs are on the counter.” He whispered as he rocked back and forth.

“I love you so much. I have to run to the store after I eat, are you gonna be okay here?”

Even though Spencer was still on call, he guest lectured online for the community college on Saturdays.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Didi will probably want to sit in with me anyways.” He smirked.

You woke up Didi and made sure she ate before heading out. The thunderstorm outside surprised you and you had to take the car instead of walking to the dollar general on the corner like normal. You only needed to get a couple of things like cereal and fruit snacks for Didi, so you were back before Spencer’s classes started to take Ollie from him.

Ollie was playing with his teething ring in his crib and you were sitting in the rocking chair next to him when the power went out. You heard a scream from Spencer’s office and picked up Ollie, holding him to your chest as you walked through the darkness and into the room you knew your distressed child was in.

Didi was sitting in Spencer’s lap, face red and wet with tears. He bounced his leg up and down, shushing her.

“Where did awl my fwends go?” the toddler whined.

“The power went out, Didi. They’ll be back later. It’s okay.” Spencer said, repeatedly kissing her forehead.

“What now?” You asked.

“Well, I’ll email my students with my phone, and Didi over here can finally dig into the rainy day box I have hidden in the closet! Come on, Didi!”

She leaped off of his lap and ran to your shared bedroom, Spencer in front of her. You sat on the couch in the living room, still holding Ollie. A moment later Spencer walked in holding quite possibly one of the largest boxes you had ever seen.

“Seriously? All of that just for a small power outage?”

“What? Power outages are fun!” He said, pulling out multiple candles and flashlights from the box.

Ollie started to fuss in your arms so you pulled your shirt down to reveal your breast and letting him latch on. It was easier to not wear a bra when Ollie was nursing instead of hassling with an extra clothing item. God, Spencer’s kids were just like him.

Didi had climbed onto the couch next to you, Spencer on the other side of her. He pulled a scrapbook out of the box and started flipping through it.

“This used to belong to your grandma, Miss Diana Reid. It has pictures of me when I was as little as you.”

“Really? Daddy, why were you so tiny?” Spencer chuckled at his daughter.

“Because, everyone is a baby at one time or another.”

“A baby? Like Ollie?”

“Yep. Exactly like Ollie. Momma was even a baby once. I can show you those pictures.”

“Oh absolutely not, Spencer. I love you but if you show our daughter that I might have to cover Ollie’s ears and have a talk with you.” You burst into laughter with the family around you.

“I can handle that.” He closed the leatherbound scrapbook and placed it back in the box, taking out a smaller, newer one, “Do you wanna see you as a baby, Didi?”

The four of you sat there, occasionally laughing at the pictures of before and afters of your pregnancies. 

“I think that’s all we have so far. How about a puzzle?” Spencer dug back into the box.

You watched as Didi picked out a puzzle that would show the image of a butterfly when completed. Your family was so perfect. It was everything you had ever wanted.

Eventually you presumed you had fallen asleep, because when you woke up you were back in the bed you started your day in. Spencer had taken Ollie back to his room and put him to sleep. The exhaustion from the new baby had finally subsided for just a little bit when you realized that the bedside clock read 10:12 and that you had probably slept all day. Spencer climbed into bed behind you.

“So, Spencer, what did you do with Didi after I fell asleep?” You asked, rolling over to look at him.

“Well, we finished the puzzle, and then smelled something weird from the fridge. It was a super old take-out box. Probably from before she was even born. It was a good opportunity to teach her about mold though. I threw it out and then we read practically every book on her shelves. I ordered pizza for lunch and dinner.” Spencer had never been one to like cooking.

“Is the power still out?” You noticed the lights still weren't on, and a candle had been placed on the bedside table.

“Yep.” Spencer confirmed.

“Good. We shouldn’t have power more often.”

“And what? Go back in time and kill Thomas Edison?”

“Thomas Edison can kiss my ass.”

“Not if I do first!”


End file.
